runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Elite Treasure Trails
August 11th, 2010 Hello everyone and welcome back to first feedback update of August 2010! Firstly, demo mode is back once more for anyone who hasn't played the game. This way, we can attract more prospective players and help our community grow even bigger and better. We've endeavored to fix any bugs and glitches effecting everything we introduced last week - keep those reports coming guys! Now for the clues themselves: several new monsters now drop elite clues (including, of course, tormented demons). Also, we've introduced some more rewards that seem to have been left out when we updated. That's all the information you're getting - you'll just have to explore to find out more. Hey, that rhymes! ---- Elite Clue Scrolls Following this update, elite, or level 4, clue scrolls are now dropped by a wider variety of high level monsters. A full list of clue scroll droppers is given below, with new ones in italics: *Corporeal Beast *God Wars Dungeon bosses - Kree'arra, K'ril Tsutsaroth, General Graador and Commander Zilyana *''Tormented demons'' *Skeletal Horror **All metal dragons - bronze dragons, iron dragons, steel dragons and mithril dragons **Kalphite Queen **Dagannoth Kings - Dagannoth Rex, Dagannoth Supreme and Dagannoth Prime **Chaos Elemental **King Black Dragon **Bork **''Phoenix'' **All strykewyrms - ice strykewyrms, desert strykewyrms and jungle strykewyrm **Giant Mole **''King Frost Dragon'' **''Brutal green dragons'' **''Black dragons'' **''Living rock patriarchs'' **''Ourg statues'' **''Giant Aquanites'' **''Dark beasts'' **''Jade vine'' **''Frost dragons'' Treasure Trail Rewards With this feedback update, several additional rewards were added to treasure trails. In a hidden update, all types of rune god armour were made available to free players - specifically the new Armadyl, Bandos and Ancient armour that was previously members-only. Maple Composite Bow The maple composite bow is the highest level f2p composite bow. It can be obtained from any level of treasure trail. It is halfway betweeen the willow comp bow and the yew comp bow in terms of level and stat bonuses. It requires 30 Ranged to wield and can fire arrows up to and including adamant. The stats are give in the box below: |} Dragon Cane The dragon cane is a continuation of the canes available from lower level treasure trails - the black, adamant and rune canes. It is a rare reward from level 4 clue scrolls only. The cane is dark red in colour and is topped with a cut dragonstone gemstone (just as there is diamond on the rune cane, ruby on the adamant cane and sapphire on the black cane). Unlike other dragon weapons, the acne only requires 58 Attack to wield, not 60. The dragon cane has substantially better stats than the rune cane, but still not good enough to make it a particularly useful weapon: |} God Arrows & Bows Three new types of god arrows & bows were introduced with the main update - one each for Saradomin, Zamorak and Guthix. The feedback update introduced three more types - Bandos, Armadyl and Ancient (Zaros). The new god arrows can be obtained from only levl 3 or level 4 treasure trails. As with other god arrows, they disappear when shot and can't be retrieved. They can't be poisoned but their ranged strength increases with your ranged level. Armadyl and Bandos arrows offer protection from their respective followers in the God Wars Dungeon. As with the other arrows, each arrow has a chance to do a special magic attack. Armadyl has a chance at casting a smoke spell, Bandos a blood spell and Ancient an ice spell. Each special effect from the Ancient Magicks spellbook (smoke poisons, blood heals and ice freezes) still applies to the arrows. The chance for each spell is 1/10 but is increased to 1/5 when wielded with the equivalent god bow. The three new god bows can only be gained from level 4 clue scrolls and are rarer than the original bows. Like the other god bows, they can be wielded at 55 Ranged and give a +80 Ranged bonus and a +4 prayer bonus. They are all two-handed weapons. Each has a special attack that drains 100% of the special bar. The armadyl bow special drains run energy and ranged level by the amount of damage dealt. The bandos special drains summoning points and strength level by the amount of damage dealt and the ancient bow special drains prayer points and Magic level by the amount of damage dealt. As stated before, wielding a bow with the same type of god arrows increases the chance of a god arrow special attack. Category:Treasure Trails